


Love Letter

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [12]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 4 Love Letters The Lighthouse Cycle 3
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974
Kudos: 8





	Love Letter

**Fandom:** Call The Midwife

**Characters:** Patrick Turner/ Sister Bernadette

**Summary:** One of the letters Patrick wrote to Sister Bernadette when she was in the sanatorium.

**WC:** 507

My Dearest Darling,

I hope your treatment is going well. The triple cocktail is the best treatment there is for tuberculosis. I hope you are not feeling too unwell. It's a difficult treatment to bear but you are strong and I have every hope you will be cured soon.

I hope this letter is not too forward but I feel I must tell you how I feel. I think you may suspect what my feelings are. I hope you feel the same but I know you cannot say due to your vows.

The truth is that I have fallen in love with you. It didn't happen all at once but in quiet moments. It's as if I have always loved you. I know that's silly but It's how I feel. There, I have put it down on paper and I cannot deny it anymore. You are my very heart.

I want to tell everyone and shout my love for you across the whole of London but out of respect for you I will keep my secret. I am so full of love for you I may betray myself when I look upon you. I don't know if anyone has noticed but I would never do or say anything to upset or embarrass you on purpose.

Our situation is unique and difficult to say the least. I never expected to have these kinds of feelings again after my wife died. Now I find I can't help but have them for you. I had been so lonely until I found you.

We have obstacles between us which we may never overcome. I am older and you are a nun. I don't know how we can ever be together but I still must say what's in my heart.

Since you left for the sanatorium, I think of you everyday. I have always thought of you with gentle thoughts since the day I met you but now they are stronger and deeper than ever. I have felt drawn to you these last few months. Your smile and your kind heart have endeared you to me.

I know it was you that sewed the buttons back on my clinical coat. I see your kindness for my son and his smile when you are near. That means a lot to me. Timothy has been through so much and your gentle kindness towards him just makes me love you all the more.

I know you may not feel as I do and I don't want you to feel pressured into telling me your own feelings. I realize that may be impossible for you considering the vows that you have already made to God. Even if you return my feelings, I know you can never tell me. I have to accept that even though it breaks my heart.

I will write again soon. Please keep me in your thoughts and even in your prayers. I will do the same until you have recovered and are back within my sight again.

Your loving and devoted

Patrick


End file.
